


Felony of the Heart

by Rockingcass12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingcass12/pseuds/Rockingcass12
Summary: What would you do if you were forced into a school that deals with Delinquents and young adults that have committed felonies? Lucy Heartfilia would rather chance it than going back home to being married off. What lies ahead for the blonde is unknown but she's convinced she can make it through with him by her side.





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is on my Fanfiction but i would like to share with those who are Archiveofourown subscribers. I hope you all like it because as far as I know this type of story isn't found in the NaLu fanfiction archive. Maybe it's a little risky but the idea was too good to pass up. One last detail is that this is all from Lucy's perspective, I'm not changing POVs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up"- Veronica Roth

The car ride was unbearably long.

It felt as if time was slowing down just for me to think about everything that's happened in the past few months. The same question popped up every few minutes in my head and the small voice speaking sounded bitterer every time the word was repeated:

_Why?_

That same word haunted me throughout the drive, but presented itself in different questions.

' _Why was_ _ **he**_ _sending me away?'_

' _Why am I being treated like this?'_

' _Why was_ _ **he**_ _not with me?'_

And one last question kept me anxious but it wasn't 'why', it was 'where':

_Where was I being taken too?_

I kept looking at the surroundings and places that passed, and the further we travelled the more clueless I became. The driver looked like he was out of his element too; and he had to rely on his GPS. I'd asked him several times if he knew but he kept telling me the same thing.

"I'm just a driver."

What did that mean? That he wasn't supposed to speak out of term because it's not his place, or that he genuinely didn't know? But my irritation got the better of me and I snapped at the driver, he didn't even flinch. I just huffed and lay down in the back seat refusing to look outside and let my mind wonder. I closed my eyes seeing if I could try to sleep.

The driver noticed and said something which I assumed he wasn't supposed to tell me.

"Your father is already there waiting for you."

My eyes shot open and leaned up to look at him; waiting to see if he had anything else to tell me. He remained quiet and focused on the road, eyes dull from where I could see in the rear view mirror.

My eyes looked towards where his focused ones where. Where we are heading is an ocean of trees, what looked to be an abandoned forest. The sign I saw finally alerted me whereabouts we were.

We were near Nirvit.

Near is not precisely the right word but it was the closest town I could think of. This forest did look like a great ocean, and unbeknownst to me I can't tell how much further we need to go. I leaned myself on the window and noticed how deep and dark they looked as we went further in. There was an occasional dam and animal I saw but as we reached the middle the road dipped revealing a waterfall and plenty of tall mountains. It would have been nice if we were headed to a camping site, but that would be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time.

_What exactly is awaiting me?_

I figure it wasn't something good; considering I haven't been the most compliant or obedient. Maybe I'll be abandoned in the middle of nowhere… one could only wish. The pit of my stomach is telling me that wherever we're heading, it won't be good.

Lost in my own imagination, I was brought back by a subtle cough. My eyes gazed to the large figure in the distance. As we were driving closer I was looking for a sign of some sorts to see what the building ahead was. A large sign appeared near the building gates, reading the sign my mouth went dry and eyes were starting to sting of fresh tears.

' _Nirvit's school and correctional centre for Delinquents'_

A tear slipped out and reached my trembling lips. Why was I here? What is father doing? Why am I so out of the loop? I don't even know what is going too happen but the tears from my eyes are telling me something else.

The driver spoke up again "Don't let him see you this way Miss Lucy."

I tried to respond but my hand came instantly to my face to wipe the tears away. As the car reached inside the gate of the large estate my tears where gone and I stifled the remaining tears coming. The door on the side of me was opened and the driver was waiting for me to get out. My body refused to move knowing what's to come but his pleading eyes begged me to get out. Slowly I did, while observing the estate, which seemed kinda dark. The shade of the trees let in very little sunlight as well as the grey colour of the school. Students everywhere were maintaining the estate and the students looked worn down and miserable in their grey uniforms.

It looked like a prison.

The car door was closed behind me and took me out my daze. The driver patted me for reassurance as we both spotted my father and another man next to him, he was an elderly looking man with long white hair and beard and he had a black patch over one eye. My body was frozen and I felt chills when they both walked up to me with the same look in their eyes.

"Miss Heartfilia it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Master Hades; principal of this fine establishment." He said smoothly reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

I looked down at his hand and frowned, refusing to lift my hand to shake it. Because of that decision my father growled.

"Lucy, shake the man's hand" he ordered.

I just stared at him with an angry expression as he did with me. Mr Hades brought his hand down and looked to my father.

"It's alright Jude. It is the reason she's here, no need to fret."

I was right; I was staying here. A mixture of pain and anger fell on me overflowing to my eyes were I promised it shouldn't go.

"I'm not staying here" in my shaky voice I stared at the two men who looked annoyed.

My father sighed "I came to say goodbye. I'll come collect you when you start being compliant. Master Hades will look over to your schooling and disciplining." He turned on his heel to the car he came in.

I felt like screaming. I tried to, but only a loud sob came out while talking "If that's the case I'll never leave this school. I will never go back to that house."

Whether he heard me or not, two men nudged me towards one of the buildings. I took one last look to my driver.

"Good bye Lucy"

"Goodbye Loke"

* * *

The men escorting me weren't gentle;they held my arms with a vice-like grip, which probably left a few bruises, as they guided me to who-knows-where. We reached what seemed to be the girls' dorm. A pretty woman stood by the entrance; she had long black hair and very pale skin. She gave off a vibe of fear despite her appearance. The feeling of looking down on people emitted from her too.

Her dark orbs looked to the men who dragged me here "Kawazu, Yomazu you may leave."

The two men released their hold on me and walked back to what I assumed was the main house.

"My name is Ultear and I'm the girls house mother. I don't accept nicknames or prefixes." She said while opening the door and walking inside.

I followed her in the dull building past many rooms with bunk beds and several bathrooms. The noise of the building was quiet; seeing as the students should be in class by now. We walked up a stair case to the second floor to a room that had girls in; the noise level was kind of dreary. Ultear let me in through the door first which was utterly awkward. All eyes were on me and silence blanketed the room.

"Your bed is the corner by the window, your uniform is on top so put it on now." She told me.

She turned to the room to speak again "Orientation and confessionals are in 20 minutes. Be ready upon my next arrival."

I didn't mean to but I grabbed her hand and got an angry look from her. "Sorry" I mumbled "but where is my luggage?"

She ripped her hand from mine "We're going through it first. You'll receive it after OC." She hastily exited whilst I stood in the middle of the room extremely confused. I felt the eyes of the others girls on me so I moved to my bed to change.

I wasn't sure how to feel to be honest. The relief of not seeing my father till who knows when was great but that being said; I have no clue if this place is any better. All I felt was loneliness and a terrible need to see my friends back at the house again. I didn't even see my mother's grave before I left.

I remembered I don't have a lot of time to think about that since Ultear really did put the fear of God in me. I slipped the shapeless grey dress on and put my feet in the hideous black school shoes. Most of the girls tied their hairs but I didn't have a scrunchy to use so I left my hair down with my blue ribbon in.

On cue, Ultear appeared back for us to follow her to whatever we were doing next. We came to a building that held plain rooms with chairs forming a big circle. Ultear waited for someone else to arrive and she looked a bit impatient. I looked to the other side of the courtyard and saw a man with his grey hair style in the same manner as Elvis. He wore tinted glasses too add to his look. Behind him were a group of boys confirming my question on whether it was an all-girl school or not.

We stood altogether in neat lines waiting for the next thing to happen. She held a clipboard with the Grey headed teacher. "Listen up; you'll be divided into six rooms for orientation and confessionals. A teacher will be in there and will direct you from there."

She called out names to separate us; I ended up in room six. As I walked in, the teacher in this room was incredibly scary looking. His feral grin was like the ones you see in a serial killer movie, and his eyes were piercing and fierce with red. His blonde hair was long and out of control; like he didn't bother brushing it that morning. I sat myself down next to a petite girl with short blue hair and on the other side of me sat a boy with dark short hair and dark eyes. I felt extremely out of place, reason being that most of these guys in here have committed real felonies.

After the room was filled the blonde teacher laughed wickedly "Welcome students to Nirvit's school and correctional centre for Delinquents,or personally, I call it HELL for short." All of us stiffened and kept quiet, I would probably agree with him on this being hell.

"Right brats I'm Zancrow and this is how O.C works. We start with Confessionals and I share all the grim surface details of why you're all here, whether you don't want the details told is not my problem. If you cry, yell, or cause a fight, then consider yourselves stuck with community service for the month" he said in a happy tone.

He looked at his clipboard and from what I could see there were pictures on the sheet, he smiled and walked near me but stopped in front of the blue haired girl instead.

"Levy McGarden age 17 and charged with Internet Fraud. Was caught with 100 000 jewels in her piggy bank." The blue haired bowed her head in shame as Zancrow read his notes. "Anything to add Miss McGarden?" he smiled at her.

"I only did it to get enough money and run away from home." She admitted

"Sure you did" Zancrow sneered.

He walked over to another girl with longer blue hair and a black haired guy with piercings in his face. "Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox. Both charged on the same account of damage of property. Woah! You flooded the school and the mayor's house!" Zancrow again laughed extremely loud, Juvia and Gajeel looked at each other and shrugged.

"Gray Fullbuster." Zancrow carried on with the list "Charged with theft and public display of nudity… Nudity?" Zancrow looked at him with disbelieve "You lived in the tundra, why the hell would you run around naked idiot?!"

I looked at Gray who was sitting beside me and subtly moved away from him. Zancrow noticed and bursted in laughter again "Well that's my favourite case so far, who's next…"

He walked around the circle and stopped in front of a very beautiful girl with vibrant red hair. He looked down to his board again and gazed around the room until he found who he was looking for. His eyes found said person; a boy around 19 or 20, shaggy blue hair and had a tattoo on one side of his face. You could tell how sadistic Zancrow is by the look of his smile; it looked utterly disgusting.

"Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez, charged with gang association and drug smuggling." Zancrow read before turning to Jellal "Says here that Erza pleaded not guilty, why is that Mr Fernandez?"

Jellal brought his face to look at Zancrow's, he was careful not to show any emotion "She was a friend and tried to stop me from doing something stupid" he explained in a monotone voice.

"But you got her too involved. That was a dick move Fernandez" he laughed "And now she won't even look you in the eye" he said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Zancrow" a new voice said.

Everyone's eyes, including mine, shot to the person who told off Zancrow. I caught my breath lightly at who it was. Near Jellal sat a pink haired boy looking about 17 or 18, his eyes wear slanted and black as coal and his sneer showed his sharp canines that looked similar to Zancrow's.

"What you say, punk?" Zancrow asked indignantly.

The boy looked up to Zancrow and stood up, showing he was the same height as Zancrow, and more than capable of having an even fight with him. "I said shut up asshole. This confessional is more like who is the biggest screw up. We came to the school to not get reminded of the shitty things we did. If you want a confessional it should come willingly." The boy had a good point and by the looks of it the whole room agreed with him.

Zancrow's look of anger simmered down and he stood back "Fine then, introduce yourself boy and fess up."

The boy stood up without a second guess and looked at Zancrow with disgust. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a pyromaniac. I burnt down my home and many abandoned homes in Magnolia. The state recognizes me as a great psycho and decided to send me to this shit hole" he sat back down with no other words said.

Zancrow mumbled a few words to himself like 'crazy little shit', along those lines and I didn't noticed till right then I was the only person left for the confessional. Zancrow's eyes locked with mine and my whole body froze under his gaze. His lips curled grossly and walked menacingly toward me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, your file was the first I read and the funniest."

I gulped

"You have no clue why you're here right?" he asked

I tried not to notice everyone else's gazes on me but I had to answer fast "Not really."

He chuckled under his breath and sighed "Boy I saved the best for last. Says here you ran away from home more times than your father can count, and you attacked a few of your suitors. My God your father is certainly wicked sending you here just to break you."

Natsu was about to speak up again but I beat him to it "This place may be hell to you and everyone else, but it's a safe haven for me. He'll never break me so it looks like I'll be a permanent resident here." I said in a strong tone.

Before the class knew it Zancrow had nothing snarky to reply accept "Then welcome to Hell Miss Heartfilia."

* * *

After another gruelling hour we were escorted around the area such as the exercise grounds, cafeteria, library and classrooms. I felt a few eyes at the back of my head due to my performance in the confessional room. I shrugged the feeling off but the one set of eyes I couldn't ignore was Natsu's. His dark orbs would never stray if I looked back at him, which made my cheeks heat up. The look he gave me felt like curiousness and admiration, but the scowl he had on his face suggested confusion which made me question myself too.

We reached the assembly hall were orientation was going to be held, while standing in line the teachers were having a conversation of their own. I felt someone move up against me but I tried not to react to not gain attention from the teachers.

"Don't give up. We're in this together." The person next to me said and then shuffled back to where he was previously.

I looked up straight away to see who it was; one could only assume it was the person staring at me for the past hour. His hot breath on my neck felt fresh and the thought of it made my cheeks flare up again. Gently slapping them I refocused on entering the hall and awaiting what the orientation was going to be like.

Principal Hades approached the microphone with a menacing look, again; he didn't smile nor frown, it just looked emotionless and probably without him meaning him to be, frightening.

"Delinquent is described in the dictionary as: 'failing in or neglectful of duty or obligation, guilty of a misdeed or offense'. Instead of a Juvenile sector in a prison, the Counsel considered the circumstances and sent you here. This school will transform you from that disgusting title, into something more befitting; you have the choice of what title you want in the end. Although, if you choose to keep the title of 'Delinquent', and don't comply with the rules. Then my goal will be to treat you as a prisoner."

He leaned back and focused his gaze, which fell on me, and said the final words of his speech.

"The choice is yours"


	2. We're In this Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How we need another soul to cling to"- Sylvia Plath

Lying in the darkness was scarier than I imagined.

Sleep would never claim me that first night, from the tiniest of sounds my eyes would snap open and stare at the ceiling for ages. No thought would come to mind, no tear would form in my eyes now would words come to my mouth. All I could focus on was the occasional buzzing of a mosquito or one of the other girl's soft snores. I continued to listen and I would pick up on new sounds such as the strong wind outside creating a gentle howl, or a creaking sound of wood outside the room, which proved we were literally watched over 24/7.

It must be past midnight and the lids of my eyes didn't falter and my twists and turns in my bed from the restlessness made too much commotion, so I decided to stay on the side facing my neighbour's bed. It was the small bluenette I sat next to in Confessional's. She was fast asleep with tear stains on her face; I had heard her cry tonight but chose to ignore it. We all did in this dorm; there were a lot of young girls in here- which led me to ask why they would do such heinous things to get in here. But I can't judge, I don't know them or what they've done. I'm wary of making friends here but the loneliness makes my heart ache. Back at the house this feeling came many times, but I had friends there to stop the aching. I was alone now and I don't know how long it will last.

I did manage to sleep, maybe a few hours. The morning siren went off and boomed across the campus; waking all of us up. Moans and grumbles creaked in the room similar to the movement of zombies, all the girls, including myself, got ready for our first day of learning and disciplining- as the Principal explained to us yesterday.

There were a lot of rules and regulations set, it seemed like they must have copied a prison handbook.

1) All electrical devices are prohibited

2) The main house, Gardens, sports grounds (Aka the boot camp course) are prohibited to enter unless accompanied by a supervisor or teacher.

3) The front and back gate, the fence and the opposite sex's dormitory are prohibited with or without supervisor or teacher. If you are caught in any of these areas, you will be punished with a week's worth of community service.

4) Flashy and bright clothing will be taken from personal items.

5) Personal items must be kept in the provided foot locker under each student's bed.

6) Wake up calls; Monday-Friday 5:30am, Saturday and Sunday 6:00am. Breakfast will be served at 7:00am on all days

7) Before leaving to Breakfast, dormitories must be cleaned to House guardian's approval and students must be dressed accordingly.

8) Classes for students start at 8:00am- 16:00pm. Dinner is at 18:00pm. Lights out at 21:00pm

9) Mondays gather for assembly. Confessional groups are on Sunday at 10:00am.

10) Any attempt of escape will result in a transfer to a state prison.

But the way I understood it, this place was a state prison. This was barely a school besides the actual classes, not to mention we get cleaning assignments every day. It will be tough for me since I didn't have to do that back home, but between cleaning a toilet and going home… I'd clean every single one here instead of going back.

As I put on my clothes I looked to the outside window, some students where already going to the cafeteria in which my stomach growled for attention. I finished putting the ugly grey uniform on and tied my hair loosely with a hair tie that was in my foot locker under my bed. When I got the okay to leave after I cleaned my section I walked down the stairs and peeked into the dormitory rooms I passed and the aura was plain miserable. My generation really loves their sleep…

I reached the outside of the Dorm house and through the trees I noticed the sky was clouding up, slowly becoming overcast. The mood is as depressing as it can get, but now I don't know whether I can last till Lunch. My shoes clacked against the cobblestone pavement and the many shushed tones of voices swept passed me, either it was gossiping or the fear of speaking too loud in the hell hole. I ignored the comments that were loud enough to hear, but one word kept coming up.

Alone

Yes I am alone but so was everyone else. It occurred to me how true that statement was when I collected my breakfast and sat one of the large tables. Everyone spoke to each other but their eyes and expressions showed those of an outsider. I saw a few of the people that where in my Confessional session, I noticed especially the small blue haired girl; whose bed is next to mine in the dorm. She looked lost and depressed, searching for a seat.

I slowly lifted my arm and waved to her, she blinked and shuffled her feet shyly towards me. She placed her tray across from mine and sat down keeping her face downwards hiding her expression. I coughed trying to catch her attention and get some eye contact which seemed like the only attention I could get here.

"I'm Lucy. But you probably know that" I joked dryly.

She looked up like a helpless animal and smiled slightly. "I'm Levy. Likewise" she countered.

I smiled at her and turned my attention back at my food, which looked more inedible than when I picked it up in the first place.

"This food looks foul." I said dropping my spoon back in my bowl.

"Back at my old school, it wasn't any different." Levy said taking a bite from her oatmeal.

I frowned at the plate losing my appetite quick. Until I felt someone else sit at the table.

"Here; try putting this in. It'll make it taste better." A female voice said

I peered up and saw red; a beautiful scarlet red. It was the girl from my Confessional group, and even though her hair was neatly tied up it was still striking as ever. She handed me some Honey in a small container which clearly wasn't given out in the school. I took it stealthily without anyone else seeing and quickly added it to my porridge. I took a bite and moaned in delight, the taste of something so simply sweet was delectable.

"That's so much better, thanks." I said.

She smiled and lifted her tray to walk away. But I coughed to stop her "You want to sit with us?" I asked shyly.

She smiled again with a little red hue sprinkled on her cheeks, giving away the suspicion she wanted to sit there in the first place. She put her tray next to mine and sat down tucking a stray piece of her pretty hair behind her ear. She cautiously brought more honey out of her pocket and added it to her porridge.

"May I ask where you get this?" Levy asked.

Erza 'hmmed' while eating her breakfast. She swallowed and then smiled "Before they took my personal stuff I snatched my recipe for strawberry shortcake and exchanged it for anything I want out the kitchen."

Levy and I were shocked, just how good was this recipe if it gave her fulltime access to the kitchen?

"Wouldn't you get in trouble if one of the dictators found out?" I asked

She smiled again which was comforting since this place really didn't showcase anything to smile about. Erza's features were calm too, it was strangely soothing. I thought about it, her and I were in the same boat. In confessionals Zancrow mentioned she pleaded guilty with the case she was charged with, and not to mention that blue haired kid admitted she was dragged into his situation.

She didn't belong here either.

"Well I had a friend in here before I arrived and he gave me some tips of the school. He also told me that the cafeteria is the safest place to breathe in here." she explained

I looked around the area and it did seem happier than everywhere else. The chattering was louder and sounded like a normal high school; which kind of made me anxious.

"Why is that?" Levy asked.

Erza pushed her tray away from her and rubbed her belly in satisfaction. "Ahhh… I think it has to do with the cafeteria supervisor. Rumour is that he blows his duty to tend to his prized doll collection."

I wasn't sure I heard properly but Levy was laughing which made me giggle a bit too. Sounds like a freaky dude if that were true, but regardless the room seemed less depressing and did lift my mood. It was strange how I made two friends in here, although both really didn't look like they belonged here in the first place.

I couldn't for a fact, believe the small bluenette in front of me, was in here. She was the size of a small child and was in her bed crying her eyes out only a few hours ago. It didn't fit either way you looked at it, but my thoughts went back to what she said in the confessional room, she said she only did what she did to get enough money and run away from home. I can relate, so who am I to judge her. And of course; Erza being dragged into something by that blue-haired guy, from her personality she seemed very girly but at the same time she had an aura of respect around her: Something you wouldn't find in a real Delinquent. I should stop pretences and judging, I will be around these people for who knows how long and I might learn a thing or two like I had meeting Levy and Erza.

It was almost time to go to class so I waved goodbye to Levy and Erza and went back to my dorm to get my books that were pre-ordered by the school. I grabbed the books and stuffed them in a backpack that was in my footlocker. A small slip of paper fell out of one of the books which looked like my schedule. I cringed a bit at my classes; every lesson was just about two hours, I had Math then Languages, after was History then finally Sciences. We had one lunch break for 45 minutes.

Glob I'm going to die today.

I sighed heavily and walked to the school building slowly with the weight of the bag on my back and the wind sweeping past my face. I missed the sun; the trees in this place created an impregnable shield for sunlight to come in. The clouds would sometimes break away for some sunlight, but the only opening there to let sunlight come through was beyond the front gate. My gaze at beyond the gate looked suspicious to the guards patrolling the yards; I shifted my gaze at the school building and avoided eye contact.

Entering the school, there were more guards posted by the door checking our bags and pockets. This made me extremely uncomfortable; the woman guard scratched through my bag and checked my pockets (with no regard to the manner she was doing it.)

The school looked the same with every door I passed or every corner I turned; which would make it very easy to be late to class with everything looking the same. Students were trying to find their homerooms, many of which bumped into me and roughly I might add. Some of the students that did looked incredibly scary, and I was scared that if I had complained I might be flattened.

As I kept walking I recognised the guy with piercings on his face from my Confessional session, Gajeel, I think his name was, except he had them taken out and his long black hair had been chopped off. Normal didn't suit him. He noticed I was staring, his response made me quake in fear.

"What are you staring at you Bitch!" he yelled.

Startling the other students I kept my head down and quickly apologised. I sprinted off down the hall to avoid any further confrontation but stopped as I heard another voice.

"Calm down you shithead!"

My body swung around as I heard the familiar voice. The blur of pink filled my sight and gnarling teeth become the second thing I saw.

"You wanna start with me you pyromaniac?!" Gajeel yelled.

"You started this fight when you yelled at her!"

The boys were centimetres away from starting a fist fight. I quickly dashed to the pink haired pyro and grazed my fingers on his shoulder "Natsu" I mumbled.

He didn't listen and kept staring at Gajeel, growling like a beast. I put my hand on his shoulder this time. "Natsu stop." I said with my voice trembling.

He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of my face. His onyx eyes that displayed anger and ferocity had simmered down and dulled. He was about to say something until I felt a hand grabbing my arm.

I was shoved back by one of the men that had escorted me yesterday. Two more of his co-workers roughly pushed themselves though the crowd that had gathered when the commotion had started. The large men both pushed Natsu and Gajeel against the floor with their arms twisted to their backs. Yelps and hisses emitted from the boys and my own pain of the man's grip was ignored from what my eyes were witnessing.

"I understand your love for violence, but obviously your peanut sized brains don't understand where you currently are" appeared another voice.

My fear escalated. This man was beyond intimidating, he was fairly normal looking but his stature was big and his eyes were cold and vicious. His voice was deep and sent shivers down my spine.

"Greetings Mr Dragneel, Mr Redfox, I am Azuma-sensei; Head of Discipline. You boys are my first cases of the school year, well done." He said formerly with much indifference.

He turned to me and my face felt cold, I could feel myself paling in front of him "Careful miss Heartfilia, getting involved in trivial things like this might just get you into deeper trouble."

He snapped his fingers and the hand that was holding tightly on my arm was let go and left me almost falling to the floor, I stumbled but managed to stay on my feet. I rubbed my arm soothingly and remembered that my arm was still bruised from yesterday's handlings. My eyes lifted up from my arm to see the two boys being taken away outside the school building. I clicked my tongue in distaste, going to such extremities over a fight that didn't even happen. I was close to stopping it anyway.

Remembering the softening of Natsu's eyes reassured me he was going to back down. Natsu… Why did he do that in the first place? Was he itching for a fight or something? Why did he…

" _Don't give up. We're in this together._ "

"We're in this together." I mumbled.

I didn't know what he meant at first but it's all clear now. These people who were called our teachers and our disciplinarians and even our own principal, they are here to do what they are paid to do. That's to torture us. And they ENJOY it. So if they are not looking out for us, then it's up to us to look out for another.

* * *

Class seemed like an eternity, it was so close to lunch I could almost hear my stomach yell across the room. 'Just one more period' I told myself.

As I sat at my desk my eyes immediately looked outside the window, fortunately enough my desk was right next to it. High on the second floor I could peer beyond the fences into the lush forest. Although something else caught my eye, I saw two figures and I squinted to concentrate. I rubbed my eye at the realisation of who the figures were.

In the midst of a hot summer's day, Natsu and Gajeel were being severely punished physically. Battered and bruised the boys were digging up trenches and filling them up again. The hard ground made every movement harder than the next and by the looks of it the boys have been working ever since Azuma-sensei took them in this morning.

I lost my appetite. How could I think of food when Natsu was out there suffering because he was looking out for me? I looked over to the two and they were heading towards the boys dorm, what a relief.

"Miss Heartfilia, unless you'd like to join the labour outside, I suggest you pay attention." The teacher, I think his name was Rustyrose-sensei.

My head snapped to the direction to the board with no hesitation and Rustyrose continued on with his class.

My mind didn't concentrate though. It just did a direct U-turn back to Natsu. I felt my cheeks warming up at the thought of him. The boy could really have bad issues with his pyromania, yet why does that make me more curious about him?

Trying to look like I was concentrating, the bell rang signalling lunch time. I almost sprinted to the cafeteria. All thoughts were diminished as my stomach overpowered my brain. Although my Stomach never had a nose and the smell of lunch was less than pleasing. I think it was meatloaf… I think. Sat at an empty table hoping I get Levy or Erza to sit by me… Or even Natsu.

I shook my head furiously. I huffed and shoved a piece of whatever in my mouth, I had confirmed it wasn't meatloaf.

"Gross, what is that?"

My body stiffened at the familiar voice. My head looked up to the pink haired boy that had been plaguing my mind since this morning. He was in a new clean uniform and probably had to shower after the manual work he did. My eyes darted to the scratches and bruises along his arms. I felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." I said softly.

His happy smile, which seemed to be the first I've seen of his since I've met him, disappeared. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I would cry if I did. I felt the bench move and looked up to his face which was level to mine.

"Don't be. I honestly don't care what they do to me in here." He said.

He smiled again, I liked it. It was warm, joyful and natural. Like everything he had experienced this morning was nothing.

"If the best they can do is make me work then fine, I don't mind. Because in the end I protected my friend and that's all that matters."

"You hardly know me though. How am I your friend?"

I admit that sounded harsh, it wasn't my intention to make it sound like that. He kept smiling though; I couldn't bring myself to be mean to him with that goofy smile on his face.

"We both have something in common. We both deserve a better life."

The words never hit harder, I wanted to cry at that simple truth. I did deserve one. I craved for it.

"There are some other kids in here that deserve better lives too. I think we should befriend them and start a group." he suggested and interrupted my thoughts.

That wasn't a bad idea. The thought of having more people having your back would help. Although in a school like this you have to be wary.

Then it hit me "I know two people to start with." I said smiling at him.

"Yosh! We're all in this together" he said cheerfully, almost making that line of his a motto.

I recited.

"We're in this together" 


	3. The Undeniable Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be Kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle
> 
> \- Plato

It had been another restless night. Not like the previous night, this feeling was somewhat in anticipation for what the next day brought. I admit the thought of a certain pink haired boy crossed my mind but his words stuck the most. I found it hard not to smile in my bed tonight despite the conditions I was currently in. The misery in this place won't bring me down. I have a new resolve now, thanks to Natsu.

Now with his task at hand I suggested that we start by bringing Levy and Erza in on the pact. Morning was too far away for comfort since I couldn't speak to them last night after school.

There was just no time at all.

From getting new assignments to cleaning, it took us all the free time we had and of course there was that little amount of time to go over the day's work from the first day of school.

Everyone was just too exhausted.

I had Garden Duty, which was disgusting; spring had just arrived so shovelling manure was not what I was expecting. I still think I smell like crap, but the stench of sweat in the dorm didn't really allow other smells to take over. I know this is a juvenile school but there really should be some kind of hygiene regulation.

I huffed and wiggled on the hard mattress to find a comfortable position. The springs in the bed squeaked every time I moved. I received a few hisses from some of the girls because of the annoying sound. I decided to keep my back turned to the window and faced Levy's bed.

I couldn't help but to gaze towards Levy's bed next to mine, her face peaked out of the blankets and had gained many cute points from me. She didn't cry tonight, but the circles around her eyes indicated she was just as tired as I was. There had been no time to cry out in all honesty. I faintly tried to move and look at where Erza was sleeping. She was near the door and next to another girl I saw in Confessionals. The name Juvia was the one I remembered, she was in cahoots with that scary guy who yelled at me today. She eyes me a little, for a reason I'm not quite sure of.

It wouldn't hurt to form our group around our peers in that stupid group circle. Zancrow certainly enjoyed the strong insecurity between us in that group, and he loved the reactions. I tried to imagine the face he would make when the next Confessionals came around and we made our group. His face would look similar to when I stood up against him. I giggled softly into my covers at the image.

I slowly closed my eyes and let the slumber take me. But it felt like I only slept for 30 minutes before the morning siren went off.

What time did I eventually fall asleep?

Groaning, I hoisted myself out my bed rubbing the excess sleep dust from my eyes. My vision was finally starting to clear up and I saw Levy speedily getting ready and was the first to finish tidying and leave. I was only half-way through dressing which made me panic to go faster. The panic rose higher when Erza left and now I was sloppily cleaning which got me a scolding from Ultear.

Ten minutes later I ran out the dorm house towards the cafeteria. My breath was short; clearly showing my lack of exercise. I received many glares from the people I passed; receiving looks like that was new to me. I suppose the heiress of a big company wouldn't be treated any lower than a well-mannered aristocrat. But things were different now; I'm classified as one of them thanks to my father.

I'd rather be a delinquent than an heiress anyway.

No matter how I was treated by those high class business partners of my father, I saw them all the same way: Two-faced, cowardly, rude, arrogant, and boring, let's not forget  _controlling_. From the moment I turned 16, I was only treated as an investment, told not only to talk like them or walk like them, but to actually think like them. I never let it get to me though thanks to the earlier upbringings of my mother, but she couldn't protect me for my adolescent years.

I'm 18 now and I have been fighting my father's requests for marriage to a business partner's son.

Hell I even slapped most of them.

They were disgusting men, greedy and shallow, I couldn't stand it anymore. I started running away from home frequently; which led up to the situation I was in now.

What was I supposed to do?

The scolding I got from my father didn't affect me, the threats to disown me were appealing. That's when I finally saw that my father's business meant more to him than I did. My attempts at escape escalated which provoked my dad to put me in my current situation. It didn't matter though; I'll stay here as long as I can to finally be cut out of my father's life. It shouldn't take that long since I'm almost of age to not be in my father's custody.

I can do it… I will do it.

I decided to walk slower due to my tiredness and ignored the weird stares from the dodgy looking kids. My appearance didn't really fit in I'll admit, but the stares just felt really overbearing.

As I walked along the path feeling the breeze between the trees I sighed softly, closing my eyes.

"You seem to be enjoying my school Miss Heartfilia." a deep voice broke out behind me.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, not particularly happy to see who was behind me. I turned around to face Principal Hades. I couldn't force back the frown that formed on my lips and my glare was blatantly obvious. He only kept a solid expression which wasn't angry nor happy, just… blank.

"I think your eyes are deceiving you sir." I replied bitterly.

He only rolled his eyes half-heartedly "My my, what a scary face. Is this any way for an heiress of a multi-million Jewel company to behave?" he asked with a bit of tease in his voice.

"Sorry Sir, but I'm in this school now; which renounces that title." I replied bluntly.

"I see…" he said letting the conversation hang in the air.

He looked to the outer gate with his one good eye and started speaking to me again but kept his eyes on the forest "You seem to be getting along with my system… We'll have to change that." And he looked me in the eyes once again and walked past me.

My brain was trying to process what he meant by that. Speaking to him left me shaking in fear although my composure seemed stronger than what it was. I had no time to doddle in these thoughts since I didn't have much time to eat and speak to Levy and Erza.

My idea of strolling to breakfast was thrown out the window and I started running to the cafeteria.

I managed to make it before the kitchen closed and grabbed some oatmeal again and then started to look for Levy and Erza. To my surprise they were sitting together and were speaking to another guy.

It was Natsu.

I quickened my pace to the trio and stood in front of them gawking. Natsu noticed me and smiled widely.

"Heya Luce. I saw you weren't with these guys so I decided to talk to them." Natsu said folding his arms proudly.

Levy and Erza looked up to Lucy and smiled. Natsu already started the pact without me. I wouldn't have been able to with the disruption this morning. I placed my tray down and before I could sit Natsu inch closely to me about to whisper in my ear.

"You know, Erza is a bit scary. I asked for some strawberry stuff she had with her porridge and she almost punched me" He commented.

"What was that?" Erza yelled at the two of us.

The vibe was uncannily scary. I found myself shivering next to Natsu. Why was she so scary all of a sudden? She seemed so different from yesterday.

Natsu squealed a sorry and bowed at the angry red head; which was indeed comical. Erza snapped out of her scary mode and apologised for her sudden outburst. She stood up and grabbed Natsu and I into a bone breaking hug. It wasn't a metaphor, I'm sure we were close to death. It felt like she was wearing an armoured torso piece it was so hard.

After she released us we tried to catch our breath. We learn new things every day, and there was more to Erza than I thought. Levy only sat down giggling slightly and kept her Shakespeare book next to her, it was even book marked. She loved to read, as I do. My mind was drawn back to reality when I looked to the large clock at the end of the hall and I only had 10 minutes to eat. Panicking I sat down and ate the tasteless, odd textured oatmeal in disgust. Natsu was chewing on some stale toast next to me, the two girls were finishing up and departed from our table. I desperately took in my glass of water to get the taste out of my mouth and noticed Natsu was just chuckling by my side.

We were awfully close.

It looked I was almost sitting on top of him and our arms were near intertwining. My face was turning red at the thought. He turned his head to look at me and noticed something was up.

"You sick or something, you're looking really hot?" He said bringing the back of his hand to my forehead.

I couldn't deal with the closeness so I jolted back "No- I um, I'm fine." I said in alarm.

He raised his eyebrow sceptically and shrugged. "Did something happen this morning?"

The question made me pause for a bit. Something weird did happen this morning but… that was unrelated to my situation here.

"Something odd did happen this morning. The Principal spoke to me."

Natsu dropped his toast on his plate and had a blank expression "You're kidding. What did he say?"

My eyes fell on my lap "It was really weird. I wasn't sure whether he was mocking me or what, but he said that I seemed to be getting along with his system and that he'll have to change that."

My eyes looked up to Natsu who appeared to be deep in thought. I hadn't known him long but he did not seem the type to ponder over big matters. His smile always suggested he was carefree and that many things didn't bother him. My thoughts were contradicted by that look on his face, he was... so intense in thought.

He blinked a few times and looked at my confused face "I… uh, should be getting to class." I said breaking him away from his thoughts.

He frowned but brought his hand to my head and ruffled my hair playfully. I whined at the action.

"Be careful today. And stick close to the three of us when you can." He said smiling softly.

My cheeks heated up again but I wasted no time getting up so the pinkette couldn't see. I thanked him and left with my tray. Once I was out of the cafeteria I went back to the Dorm house to get my bag and headed straight to my first lesson. I had a few minutes to take my time and once again I started to think of Natsu.

This wasn't good. My little crush was escalating and it made me worry. I had many things to worry about if I actually did like him.

The first would be that he might be a bit unstable. Pyromania isn't something you can take lightly. My reasoning to ignore it was the thought that maybe there was an important reason behind burning his home back in his hometown. The second, I might never see him again if I get out of this place. The thought alone made my heart squeeze slightly with sadness. And then the Third thing was, if in fact I fall him, I still might be in my dad's clutches in regards of marrying me off. What then?

What could I do about all three?

It's true that how your reasoning can be ignored by the unedifying feelings you keep in your heart. What attracted me to Natsu so much was his kindness as a display of humanity compared to most of the people in this hell. Living in my Fathers custody, I was shown the same treatment by the workers of the mansion, although I didn't get to see them all that often what with being observed by my father and his guards.

Maybe I'm confusing liking him and just enjoying his kindness? I don't want to believe that either. I've met many suitors before, sucking up to me with 'kindness' and found that none of those words uttered to me were genuine. Natsu was genuine though, from the moment I met him.

Thinking about Natsu took up my minds space and I noticed I already arrived at the schools main building. Coming through, I almost forgot that we needed to be checked by security. With a crappy attitude the woman who searched me was not very kind with my bag. Dropping all its contents on the floor she didn't bother to pick up, which led to me going on the floor to do it for her. She also had the nerve to tell me to hurry and get out the way.

I was fuming. I was no criminal, but today might change that.

After collecting my things, I moved to my first class. Many shoved past me just like yesterday and many of the girls shot me dirty looks as I walked past them. I gave myself a short reminder not to be alone with them.

Once I reached my first class I placed my bag on my desk and looked out the window like yesterday. The trees really where tall, it sure makes me feel small and helpless. The helpless part definitely sounded accurate. I brought my eyes to the chalk board in front. The messy scribbling on it said we needed our scientific calculators out today for calculus. I let my hand drop into my bag to look for it but found nothing. Surprised I used both my hands to pry open my bag and search for it. I must have missed it when my bag was abused earlier. I groaned in an unladylike way. I still had time before class started and I took off running towards the door.

As soon as I reached the door I collided with another person.

Knocked to my behind I looked up to the person I bumped into. It was a young girl, who looked like she was supposed to be in middle school. Her hair was a bright bubble-gum pink and was cut short but only to have some medium pieces at the back. She looked surprised, unsure of what just happened, after she frowned and her green-grey eyes started to collect tears.

And then she screamed.

I pushed myself to her and her eyes were wet from her wailing. I didn't know what to do! I tried to hush her down but she kept pushing me away. Was I going to get into trouble?

I felt the presence of someone behind me. Yep I was in shit.

I turned around and looked up to find my dorm mother Ultear. And she didn't look happy. In fact I feel more scared of her then the first day I met her.

The little girl hopped to her feet and ran to Ultear, still in tears.

"M-Momma!" she cried.

Oh no.

Ultear soothed, from what I presume, her daughters back and smiled gently to her. It was nice to see that she could do that. But I thought too soon, for when she lifted her head and looked at me, I knew I was a goner.

"I read your file and saw that you had some fighting issues. But let's get things straight here, my daughter isn't one of your suitors you can beat up Miss Heartfilia!" she snarled.

"I… no that's not-"

"You'll be swapping your chore today. I want to see you on the roof top at your lunch break. And in something else besides your uniform." she interrupted me then left with the girl.

What just happened?

* * *

I was starving.

The humidity was killing me too. And being on the roof made it hard to breathe.

I waited until I noticed two men come from the stairwell with two buckets of tar. And Ultear was behind carrying a large mop. What in hells name did she want me to do?

They set down the buckets and stood guard by the entrance of the stairwell. Ultear walked towards me with a cold gaze. She shoved the mop in my hand and pointed to the buckets of tar.

"You're task till the end of the day will be to resurface the roof." She said walking to the guards.

Whether or not she knew but I heard her tell them to watch over me. And as she left their eyes darted to me dangerously to start. I tied my hair high and dunked the mop into tar. It was really heavy. I struggled to push and pull the mop back and only after 30 minutes I covered a corner of the roof and my back was aching badly.

After two hours I managed to do three quarters of the roof and the guards focus drifted away from me and had a conversation among themselves. That made my life a bit simpler without having glaring eyes on me for the whole day. My stamina was wearing out fast though, if two hours only produced this then it looks like I'll be here till dinner time. My spirit was breaking fast.

I dunked the mop in the tar and heard some commotion by the stairwell. I stopped to watch and I instantly saw those pink locks.

Natsu was pushed out of someone's way behind him which was our Confessionals counsellor Zancrow. Instead of his sneers he always seems to have, his teeth were gripping in anger. Natsu looked slightly annoyed though, but not angry like the wild haired blonde next to him.

"Enjoy your punishment you shit. Here's an extra mop. Go." He growled.

The two guards tried hard not to chuckle "What did he do to piss you off Zancrow?"

He grabbed the guard's shirt and yanked him to his face "That son of a bitch started a fire in a waste bin outside my classroom."

My eyes widened at what I heard and my grip on the mop tightened. My fear of him being a serious pyromaniac is growing fast. How did he even do it without a lighter?

Natsu casually strolled to the bucket of tar next to me and winked at me quickly so the guards didn't see.

I was slack jawed for a minute until one of the guards yelled at me to get back to work. I jumped in surprise and continued to work. While I continued on the backbreaking journey I would look to Natsu who was having an easier time than I was. His eyes would look at me too every so often and my lungs would decide not to work for a moment. I was staring at his muscles now… what is wrong with me?

The logic behind not falling for Natsu Dragneel was tough to ignore indeed, not just in appearance but his smile would literally make my heart thump and his childlike way of behaving made me feel like I was in a safe haven, away from the adults do's and don'ts. Let's not forget his loyalty, from day one he stood up for me and day two he was about to knock someone's lights thus ending up doing manual labour like now.

I definitely can't ignore him. As much as I tried, he squirmed his way into my heart.

When I heard the guards talk I kept my eyes on my work but spoke up to Natsu. "Why did you burn the waste bin outside Zancrow's class?"

I saw his lips twist into a smile as he continued to work. "I saw you on the roof at Lunch. So after I torched the outside of his class I challenged him, saying there was no work I couldn't do. I'm glad he chose the job I had in mind."

My pace slowed down to a half-hearted push and pull of the mop. And then I felt something wet on my face.

I was crying.

Once I realised I was, I tried not to wail.

There was no way I could stop the wheels from turning.

The undeniable fact was…

I was falling for Natsu Dragneel.


	4. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at making friends  
> \- Katniss Everdeen, Catching Fire

 

I had discovered being in Nirvit that the rainy season starts in Autumn.

It’s been two months since I’ve been here and missed the smell of rain hitting the earth. The rain here though was unpleasant. Instead of cooling the earth like you would find in summer, here it made it bitterly freezing and muddy.

The rain would also go on for hours on end, at one point the students were assigned to sort out leaks in roofs, de-flood basements and unclog the gutters.

True as my words go back those months ago that this place was better than the mansion, I was still right but this place was still Hell. I loathed it beyond belief.

Still was better than home.

The dorm seemed dead tonight; all I could here was the hard rain hit the rooftop. Another leak emerged in the ceiling and caused my half-consciousness to scream.

Drip drip drop.

Drip drip drop.

Drip drip drop.

The pattern would change up every once in a while but the small sound irritated me beyond belief. Like the ticking of a clock at the dead at night had the same effect, sometimes worse.

This was killing me.

I’ve been insomniac for some time now; at home I would at least get in at least three hours rest. I'm not really sure how much sleep I get here and at this point I'm too afraid to find out.

My stomach ached, it’s been aching like this for a weeks and all I can do to relief the pain is scrunch up in a ball while I lay down. Not sure if it’s the lack of food I’ve been taking in or the fact that the food here should be fitting to feed to dogs.

My appearance has changed a bit. My Blonde hair has become dull like a sickly yellow; my skin is pale and just as sickly. The lack of sun we get from the coverage of the umbrella-like trees has been depriving me of the vitamins I so miss.

Now raining season arrived and it came with a vengeance.

Black was clotting my vision and I’ve reached my limit for the day. I was too exhausted to battle it and let go to slumber.

…

Once again it felt like I had only just slept for a few minutes and the heaviness of my eyes seemed stronger than my will to get up to the shrill siren echoing through the campus.

The girl’s moans were collected as they had risen out their own beds. Reluctantly I joined them and went to the bathroom to use one of the showers. Before going in the sound of the rain outside caught my attention, this was getting ridiculous.

I was close to not showering because of my irritation to the rain. My body odour is saying otherwise.

Groggily I went to the public bathroom and used the one shower stall before it would be too late too. The only thing that seemed appropriate in this horrible school is that we weren’t without hot water. A heard a rumour though that during the winter on of the punishments was to shower in ice cold water for a week. That is, mind the pun, a cold thing to do if you ask me.

Feeling the hot water against my back gave me Goosebumps and a smile sigh escaped my lips. After turning it off I wrapped my towel around my body and moved on to the sink to brush my teeth.

The bathroom never made too much noise, Ultear made sure of that. But the whispers never stopped, especially the whisperings of the most frightening girls in the dorm.

While trying to focus on my task at hand, I felt like the whole schools eyes were pouring into my back. I can’t respond, I know these girls aren’t the ‘slap you in the face and go away’ types. No I’ll just pretend I'm oblivious, as the saying goes “Ignorance is bliss.”

I finally went back to the dorm to change and I mentally sighed in relief that we could finally put on our winter uniform.

 It may not look better than the summer one but it certainly was warmer. The material was thicker on the skirt and we could finally wear white button up shirts instead on the one piece dress all together. We could wear vests or plain t-shirts underneath and on top of that we had gotten our jerseys and blazers. The colour of the skirts wasn’t a grey like I thought but a navy blue, although our jerseys and blazers were grey and the school tie was navy blue too. It was a step up from our boring uniforms from summer. Finally I pull up my stockings to my hip and slipped on the horrid looking black school shoes.

I took a brief look in my small mirror next to my bed and noticed my hair has grown; it’s grown roughly about seven centimetres. The ends of most strands looked tattered and damaged. I hadn’t seen my hairdresser Cancer in a while who usually tends to my split ends but I could care less about it now. Or so I try to convince myself.

Ever since that day on the rooftop of that humid day, where I succumbed in to degrading labour and was losing my will to carrying on, that pyromaniac stood by my side under the same circumstances. And from then I knew I couldn’t stop my feelings from looking at him in a way that is forbidden in this school.

So in actual fact I did care what I looked like in front of him. I felt embarrassed though, I couldn’t do anything to increase my appearance and my sex appeal has been out the window from the first day I’ve been here.

But…  
The moment we’re together I forget about all the insecurities I have or all the pain I harbour during each day. He melts it all away, simply by seeing his toothy smile or his infectious laugh.

I snapped out my daze and found myself being the only one in the dorm. I looked to the clock on the wall and sighed in relief that I still had plenty of time to eat and see Erza, Levy and Natsu.

Reaching the front door I picked up my umbrella and opened it. The trees that hovered over the school and dorms were not helpful to shelter us from the rainstorms we receive so often. I was being extra cautious since I heard there was a rumour that the time approaching us would be lighting season. It scared me since there are so many tall trees here.

I reached the cafeteria and turned green at the smell of last night leftovers they’re serving as breakfast. I stuck with stale toast and milk. I sat at what is now our table for the past few months.

I saw my red and blue headed friends and seeing their smiling faces instantly cheered me up.

“Good Morning Lu-chan” Levy greeted sweetly.

“Good day for a swim eh Lucy” Erza joked

She got me to chuckle louder than I should and I sat down with a heavy thud and sigh.

“So Lu-chan you certainly took your time getting ready today and you spaced out for like 10 minutes before I left.” Levy chirped while poking at her food.

I blushed slightly remembering the reason why I spaced out earlier. Levy was studying me closely trying to understand what was going through my head. She’s smart like that; I mean she was caught with internet fraud with a ton of cash on her, so figuring me out would be a piece of cake for her.

I nibbled at my toast to distract myself but she already pegged me. I wish she would be like Erza right now, eating and minding her own business…

“Where you thinking about someone this morning?” she asked slyly.

I tried to keep my body language still but I slightly jumped when she made her accusation.

“Who’s thinking about whom now?” another voice appeared.

The familiar voice made me jump onto my feet and causing me to fall backwards over the bench I was sitting on. I yelped in surprise and tightly shut my eyes for impact but instead of the cold ground the owner of the voice before had his arms securely wrapped around my waist preventing my fall.

I opened my eyes and blinked several times and caught sight of his face. Natsu just had to show up now huh?

“You sure are clumsy Luce. The wet season is gonna be a nightmare for you.” the pinkette stated.

Levy and Erza were smirking and nodding their heads at Natsu’s statement. I didn’t really pay much attention to the statement since Natsu still had his hands on my hips. My blush could’ve been seen from the teacher’s office it was so red. He wasn’t getting a hint by it either.

I coughed and tapped his hands to indicate he’s still holding me. When he noticed he let go and chuckled slightly.

His action of chuckling, I won’t lie, disappointed me. I was expecting some reaction like I gave earlier. Even a blush would do!

As cliché as it sounds, finding out if he likes me will be harder than I expected it to be. That though wasn’t something I could do here. True there was no written rule of dating but it is considered as a taboo, the school kept it fairly strict by mixing the genders. Besides the cafeteria and the short interval between classes there wasn’t any chance of speaking to the other gender.

I’ve heard several cases of students being caught philandering in small corners of the school and have received punishment fit for prisoners. I was honestly was wary by speaking to guys, both by their shadiness and by the taboo _‘rule’_.

“… So what do you think Lucy?”  I heard Erza say.

I spaced out again and Erza just asked me something.

“I uh… sorry what was the question?”

Natsu almost choked on his oatmeal and tried not to die from laughter. The action made my cheeks flare up again from embarrassment.

Erza swiftly smacked the back of his head with a deadly look in her eye. Natsu quivered afterwards by getting a taste of what the red head is capable of doing to him.

She coughed getting ready to start explaining again. “I was saying I found a candidate to join our circle. He’s in our confessions group.”

I smiled brightly, it’s been a long time since we started the group and the whole purpose was to extend it.  My mind wondered of what other boys are in our confessions group. The first that came to my mind was the guy who yelled at me on the second day of school, he also had piercings all over his face when we were in confessions. Then it was the weird, although attractive, exhibitionist. Last was… the guy who got Erza in trouble…

“Is it that Jellal guy?” Levy blurted.

I looked up to Erza to see pain in her eyes. Different emotions crossed her face but her response made it clear how she felt about her former friend.

“No” she hissed. “I wasn’t talking about him.”

We were slightly scared by the response. It was certainly a bad choice to invite him into our circle.

Quickly recovering from the awkwardness she spoke up again.

“His name is Gray Fullbuster.”

Oh dear Glob it was the exhibitionist. Ever since I heard he purposefully strips in his home town I kept a good arms distance from him. I wasn’t a prude or anything but my decision was wise. More than a hand full of times he has been self-consciously stripping in school.

I always share a class with him before lunch and I’ve witnessed it myself. Thank goodness he has only taken off his shirt. He’s received plenty punishment for each case. There was something else about him that seemed off… It was almost as if there was a stormy barrier surrounding him, like a guard of some sort. I can’t explain it but every time I walk past him I get a terrible chill down my spine.

I have to push the feeling away if Erza wants him to be part of the circle.

“That stripper? He’s such an asshole.” Natsu stated.

Erza gave him a deadly look that made the rest of us shiver simultaneously.

“Who are you to judge? Besides if he doesn’t fit then we let him go.”

We all nodded by Erza’s explanation. Now the next thing to decide is _who’s_ going to ask him to join.

I don’t know what it was but somehow Erza must have read my mind, for when she looked at me with her brown orbs I knew I was already tangled up in the matter.

“Lucy you share I class with him before lunch right?”

I cured internally and if I'm mistaken I think I heard growl quietly beside me. I tried to not react to his growl but it made my heart thump louder than ever. I turned my attention back to Erza who was patiently waiting for my answer.

“Uh… yeah I do.” I distractedly said.

Levy piped up after listening to the conversation “So it would be logical for Lu-chan to invite him to the group and we can rendezvous here by lunch.”

I bit the inside of my cheek: that’s easier said than done Levy. Besides Erza, Levy and Natsu I haven’t spoken to anyone else in the school. Frankly I'm too scared to.

Natsu’s eyes poured into my head waiting for me to say something but the siren shrilled indicating to start school.

I sighed mentally and dashed away from the table. Natsu was still in his seat and continued to stare at me as I walked away. I wasn’t sure if he was trying to read my mind or something but it did make me feel extremely self-conscious .

As I exited the hall the rain had died down enough for me to not use my umbrella. Getting into the main building I was hoping that my lessons from here to lunch time would stretch longer.

For once in my life time, as the cliché quote says, was as if it was an illusion. One moment I blinked and there were five minutes to go till lunch break.

My eyes averted to a few seats behind me in a different row. I spotted the raven haired boy I'm supposed to speak to in a few minutes.

His black hair was growing shaggy, which would probably change in a few days. His eyes were distant, further than daydreaming and his mind totally non-existent in the class room but as if he was contemplating the meaning of life or some important deal as such. His scowl look permanent and intimidating looking, it certainly made me nervous to speak to him.

He tugged on his collar uncomfortably, looking like he was suffocating slightly. Knowing he had a habit of taking his clothes off the school must have been pressing on him to stop.

The siren, that I despise so, shrilled indicating lunch. Without me realising I was still looking at him. Only when his eyes met mine did I snap back.

My head cracked forward by the fright I received and I shut my eyes tight and mouthing curses at myself. I seriously anted to face palm myself for being a blonde.

Lost in my own self-loathing I felt a tap on my shoulder. My head spun around to see the raven haired boy.

I turned white, or whiter than usual, and waited to see his next move.

His hands were casually in his pocket and his white shirt on the one side was un-tucked and peeked through his jersey. His bag was clasped in his hand but flung over his shoulder looking too off-the-cuff. He looked so relaxed compared to earlier.

“Oi anything wrong?”

“No!” I replied defensively and loudly.

He smirked slightly “Relax blondie I'm not trying to pick a fight.”

I sighed to lod for leisure and he just chuckled slightly.

“Well ill just be on my way I guess.” He said readying to exit

“Wait!” I panicked

He halted immediately and lifted his eyebrow sceptically.

“Sorry but I wanted to ask if you would like to have lunch with my friends and I? Imeanifyouwanttocausemyfriendhadthisideaofhavingourconfessionscircleandshe suggestedyouso-”

“Whoa whoa breathe!” he said waving his hands in front of me.

My face felt hot and flushed, I took a long breath in and without realizing it I started to laugh.

“Sorry” I said after my short laugh.

“Did you hear anything I said there?” I asked.

He gave a small smile “Yeah, sounds good. Why don’t we walk there now and meet the others.”

I gave sweet smile and picked up my bag to leave with him.

Call me crazy and most likely I am at the moment but it felt like from the moment we spoke I sensed a really dark aura near us…

or rather watching us…


	5. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always like walking in the rain, so no one can see me crying.  
> – Charles Chaplin

The rain was beating hard on the roof as I heard in between dunks.

The sensation was horrific; almost like drowning but then being pulled up again to receive sweet oxygen and then being tortured by stealing it away from you again by plummeting back in.

My breath was wearing thin as every time I was hurled down and pulled back up and my arms grew weak at holding each side of the tub, trying to prevent myself from hurdling down into the merciless cold water.

She was a lot stronger than I was, I tried to fight back but before I knew it she dragged me to a bathtub.

Her white porcelain face was stained with livid and remorseful tears and her blue hair stuck to her forehead that was drenched in a cold sweat.

It felt like she tried to stop herself as her hands wanted to let go but she tried to grip my shirt tighter.

Lifting me up once again I coughed up the murky water that invaded my lungs and feeling like the little food in my stomach that I had was coming up inch by inch.

She stared at me with grief and pain, her hands itching to either push me back down or to completely let me out of her grasp.

It was up to her to decide.

* * *

 

The moment I walked back to class with Gray after I asked him to join us had certainly changed our group, I wasn’t sure if it was for the better for the worse.  
It kept our group lively though. For example Gray’s arrival lit up a fighting spirit I thought the group never had. Like I said I wasn’t sure if it was for better or for worse.

The moment we walked to Lunch together and introduced him to Erza and Levy, everything went smoothly.

And when Natsu arrived the vibe went up a whole new level.

I wasn’t expecting Natsu to be so disconsolate and offensive for I only knew him for being Happy and bright-spirited.

Gray was different too from how he acted when I met him; the cool identity seemed so easy for him to obtain. As soon as he and Natsu made eye contact it felt like opposites locked horns for dominance.

As we sat at the table Natsu and Gray sat on each side of me. I was really nothing to it until Gray started to speak to me; Natsu would creep closer to me, giving me no room to sit unless I was in his lap.

A few times I was interrupted while talking to Gray by Natsu and I told him to move back some.

Natsu did as I told and tried to listen to Erza and Levy’s conversation but from the corner of my eye we sometimes made eye contact. His eyes were still piercing as ever and I hadn’t noticed the sternness about them I before.

When I slightly turned my view back to Gray, I almost had a heart attack.

He was shirtless.

A strangled yelp came from me being hoisted up and placed back on the bench but on the other side of Natsu.

How did that exactly happen?

I kept blinking in surprise staring at Levy and Erza looking probably the way I do.

“Bastard, keep your clothes on!” Natsu yelled standing on the bench and pointing at his chest.

I could only see the back of his head but his so called angry voice was higher than usual, almost comical actually. Once he did Gray’s collected gaze looked down and his face went pale.

“Gah! Again?! I can’t get community service again!” Gray panicked and looked for his shirt and the sight of his identity change was just as comical as Natsu’s breaking voice.

“Tch. Freak how do you getting a habit like this? Did you grow up in strip club?” Natsu mocked and then hopped down to the floor from the bench.

Gray with his found shirt was on but the buttons were undone and everyone got a view of his torso.

“What was that pyro? You wanna start?!” Gray said while walking towards him.

Natsu countered his action moving forward and the two’s foreheads bashed into another to intimidate each other. Now they really did look like Bulls locking their horns.

I wasn’t sure if what they were doing was funny or not but it definitely caught the attention of the people around our table.

“I prefer if you shut yer trap exhibitionist!”

I was frozen, the two were about to start a fist fight and cause a scene in the only safe haven we have here. I was panicking watching them and looked to check if anyone of the teachers were going to enter.

Although what happened next made question the boys. With their heads still in a bull lock the two were insulting each other like pre-schoolers

“Birdbrain”

“Slippery bastard”

“Get out my face”

“You stink”

Noticing everyone in the cafeteria were staring and had formed sweat drops on their heads, some also had started to laugh. The noise of the cafeteria was increasing which worried me slightly.

I needed salvation and turned to Levy and Erza, although Erza wasn’t there anymore.

My head snapped to the two idiot boys and Erza wearing an expression that I hadn’t seen before and it was frightening. She grabbed the two boy’s hair separately in each of her hands. The two yelped at the same time and looked at Erza terrified like I am

“Are you two idiots or something?” She hissed “If you start something then the Headmaster will make someone who will watch us unlike Kain-sensei.”

After her reasoning she let go of the pinkette and dark haired boy onto the floor with a hard thud.

Erza gave them a last glare “Now are you two going to be friends and keep quiet?” she asked knowing the answer in any case.

They both gulped and nodded their heads. With Erza satisfied she went back to the lunch queue to refill her water glass.

Natsu gave Gray a deadly look before sliding next to me and as did Gray but to sit next to Levy and  to speak to her.

Natsu leaned into my right side and made me jump slightly “You could’ve helped me.” He whispered grouchily.

I smiled slightly and stifled my giggling “You had it coming.” I whispered back.

He growled slightly in my ear, the sound sounded sensual which almost caused me to internally faint. “He can’t just strip in front of you and not pay for it.”

A fluttery sensation was floating in my stomach and I'm positive it wasn’t because I ate the terrible food here.

I just feel myself falling deeper for him; the gestures he would pull, his reasoning’s, his looks that would look straight into your heart itself. It was terrifically overbearing.

Turning my head slightly our noses bumped and we both jumped back surprised. My cheeks reddened and not the faintest one was on Natsu.

Why did that disappoint me?

A cough took me out of my daze to Gray smirking “Easy lovebirds that kind of stuff heads for community service for months.”

Embarrassed by his observation I was in denial “We’re not lovebirds!” I yapped loudly.

“What this about Lovebirds?” Erza’s voice spoke up after she returned.

“Nothing!”  I shrieked.

“Them two are getting pretty cozy” Gray explained while Levy laughed at me.

I turned to Natsu with his face looking cheerful and passive, I needed help and his one track mind was not here.

“Are you going to help me or not?” I barked at him.

His onyx eyes scanned the table confusingly “What was the question again?”

I faked cried and buried my face in my palms. He wasn’t even paying attention in the first place.

Before anyone could reply, a tremor went through the cafeteria. Shaking all the cutlery and crockery slightly and capturing the attention of everyone

I looked to the rest of the table; their reactions were the same to mine only it looked like they knew what was coming. Especially Levy.

“You dot think it’s-?” Gray started.

“I'm positive it is…” Levy said despairingly.

“Wh-what are you guys talking about?” I asked hesitantly.

Another tremor swept through the area and Natsu snarled towards the door of the cafeteria “Not that I'm a hundred percent sure but I'm sure it’s him.”

“Who? Who’s coming?” I asked again but seemed my voice was being blocked out by the others.

“He’s coming closer. We made to much noise.” Erza said bitterly.

The vibrations hit hard under my feet like giant footsteps. My heartbeat was accelerating as it got closer, not to mention the commentary of the others making wonder what or who was heading towards us.

All heads turned to the front door for the hall as the vibrations were emanating from that direction.

With a swift opening of the door along with a loud bang I wasn’t quite sure what I was staring at…

He was large, no… he was enormous! The man who made his way to the cafeteria and made those large earthquake-like vibrations was no ordinary person. None in the least.

“Who… is that?” I whispered to my blank faced crush.

His eyes were locked to the doors, cautious not to move suddenly like a stalking predator not wanting to be discovered amongst the forestry “Kain, he is the teacher in charge of the cafeteria breaks. But he blows them off all the time.” He whispered back.

My body jolted slightly hearing the news…

So… this was the supposed teacher to watch us? He was definitely weird in appearance; you could almost mistake him for a sumo wrestler over a teacher.

His body must be weighed equivalent to a small vehicle; he was pale with a tinge of blue along with his small features such as his eyes, nose and a large mouth. And his hair was just as unruly as Zancrow’s perhaps even worse by the appearance of it looking so coarse.

He gave a dirty look to the hall and outstretched his finger “Shut up you Brats! You are interrupting our time!” he yelled whilst bringing up his other hand revealing a doll.

Everyone gave a confused look at the man. The doll in his hand looked creepy and near an appearance of a voodoo doll.

The chill I had of fear before died down surprisingly fast, the man was remodelled yet huge version of a toddler. He was comical if I had to compliment him, but that’s about it.

He glared at us once more before shouting again “Last warning or you’ll all pay.”

I shivered slightly taking back my comment about not being afraid.

He stomped his way out like an angry beast but strangely reminded me of an angry child.

After him leaving everyone in the hall sighed in relief, it certainly was a close call.

Gray groaned and rubbed his neck “So the rumours were true that he blows off his duty for his doll.”

Levy giggled “I thought it was just a rumour but it was funnier to see him act so strangely in person.”

I smiled along with her, to think that something so odd would happen in a cruel place like this was a relief.

Erza hastily knocked the table for our attention, both Levy and I jumped while Natsu and Gray looked at the redhead with serious expressions. Erza motioned her index finger to come closer and huddle up inconspicuously.

Once we did her voice was low as a hum, I had to lean in as much as I could “I heard news from the kitchen staff that the Principal is going to announce a need for Physical Education.”

Natsu raised his eyebrow “In the middle of rainy season? And with winter around the bend?”

Erza nodded “I took it upon myself to ask some students that have been here longer and they said Hades doesn’t stress the importance over it since they have enough labour through chores.”

Gray rubbed his temple before beginning to speak “Sounds like some thin ice we’ll be treading… this is really suspicious.”

Leaning back Erza didn’t care for much of what would be heard of from this point on “Indeed it is, I expect everyone to look out for another. Especially you Gray since you are the newest and I won’t take kindly to betrayal.”

A shiver ran down my spine. But has Erza always been like this? It’s odd for the time I’ve known her she has shown a different side I hadn’t expected. Although I didn’t reject it. It suited her in my opinion, her leadership was showing through as well as her strength I always knew she had. This persona suited her best.

Gray looked indifferent to my belief briefly as he stared at her making the notion he might betray us.

After he intently look back at her, he smiled “I’d rather suffer than betray my comrades. You have my word”

I sighed in relief “That’s good to hear.” I said aloud.

Natsu snaked an arm around my shoulder which surprised me “Don’t worry Luce I’ll kick his sorry ass if he did weasel on us.” He said almost challenging.

Gray growled at the pinkette “Didn’t you just hear me Ash for brains?”

Natsu took his arm back and clenched his fist, bringing it in front of him “That’s what a weasel would say, I ain’t gonna lower my guard around ya!” he raised the pitch of his voice up.

I groaned and rested my elbow on the table top while resting my face in my palm, fuzzing out the boys’ pointless argument and replacing it with the thoughts of my own predictions of tomorrow.

Their banter slowly disappeared and so did my thoughts.

Today seemed like the rest of this torturous rainy season.

True to Erza’s sources Principal Hades interrupted our dinner the previous night to tell us that we would be starting physical education in the new day.

After the dinner we went to our collective dorm room to see that we all got a set of clothes suitable for exercising in the cold weather along with rain-breaker jackets.

So here we were, in the rain, cold and shivering.

What’s more is that Kain was our teacher.

The whole of our grade was split into two groups and I was split from Erza and Levy and well I got the worst two with me in my group. I could already hear their bickering from behind where I was standing. And I was getting annoyed very quickly.

I snapped and hastily turned around to yell at them “Will you two grow up!!! I'm already freezing here and I don’t need your bickering!”

The look on their faces was surprising, Gray looked more fearful but Natsu looked like I punched him in the gut and he wanted to squeeze in a comment.

Before he did Kain spoke up to the crowd altogether “No one is as strong as I am but to train you all I present ‘Kain’s boot camp’.” he gestured to the obstacle course in front of us.

I wasn’t sure if the school had a mixed up view for torturing us or preparing us for war. The course in front of us looked like it should be stationed at an army facility. Starting it off was a rope ladder of some sorts followed by a series of large tires; preferably they are from large vehicles. Next were wooden slopes, the ascended high and many obstacles followed it.

It carried on obstacle after obstacle until it reached to the last one which was a crawl space with wires above it.

My legs already felt weak at the sight of it and my breathing was already irregular.

The first half of the grade went first, I tried to study how everything was done so I wouldn’t look as foolish as I would if I tried before them.

Emphasis on how I tried because I was being stared at. By Kain.

I was getting uncomfortable he was staring at me like it was nothing, no one else noticed which didn’t help me at all.

Did Principal Hades tell him to watch me?

Or is he really just a creep?

I hope it isn’t the latter.

I looked back him with anger, in actual fact it felt like I was glaring at him to make him uncomfortable too.

The large man dashed by a nearby tree and peaked behind it “G-glaring isn’t going to get you anywhere. You see I'm a teacher of this school, I have authority-”

“That doesn’t matter to me, I made it clear to the Principal that I have no intentions to give up so you can stop staring at me and lead this lesson.” I interrupted him hastily.

I shocked myself to be honest, replying at one of Hades allies in such a manner, and now that it dawned on me I might face the consequences for it. I gulped hard after I thought about it but Kain looked just speechless.

He moved out of his hiding place scratching his head out of habit and pulled out something from the side of his body “What do you think we should do Mr Cursey?” Kain asked the object he pulled out.

It’s the second time I’ve seen Mr Cursey, the doll rumoured to have all of Kain’s attention during Lunch break. The doll itself was already creepy in appearance but for Kain to actually speak to it took it to a whole other level of weird.

He pushed the doll against his ear and nodded making notions that the doll is actually talking to him. He nodded once more and brought it away from his ear and again stared at me.

“You will do the course twice” he said darkly.

Stunned I looked to the obstacle course and felt a part of me die. I thought I wouldn’t even make it the first time around.

With my doom upon me I walked away from the sumo sized man to stand next to Natsu and Gray who hadn’t even noticed my short disappearance.

Gray in the middle of his backbiting against Natsu stopped abruptly noticing something wrong with me, he is too perceptive for his own good.

“You okay Lucy?” he asked.

I hid my face under the hood that was protecting me from becoming too wet. Gray’s question brought Natsu into curiosity too. His dark orbs felt like they could see through the hood and see my hiding face.

“I uh spoke to Kain and he said -”

A shrill whistle stopped me from finishing and it seemed to be the time for our group to start. I turned around to start before Gray would make me answer and to avoid the pink haired boy’s intent look.

I jumped off to run at a pace I can handle, the first obstacle was not nearby so walking wasn’t going to help.

I approached the rope ladder and began climbing, the gaps were big and the lack of stability a rope had made it hard to stand at a still to reach. I was going higher and at the top I knew this would take me two lifetimes to complete but I couldn’t lose hope.

When I reached the bottom Gray passed me and not a second later Natsu did too. It was clear to see the two had engaged in a race to see who was faster. I'm just glad to see them not fighting with their fists.

It was a blur, remembering the rest of the trials on the course were strenuous. The cold was icy, the ground was slippery from the rain thus leading mud behind for everyone to be covered with and not to mention that the stamina of everyone was depleting.

And I still had a long way ahead.

The crawl space was the worst; it was just pure mud and wire in a horrible mud pie mixture. And once I crawled out I saw Kain observing me and I turned on my heal to the beginning.

I went slowly, my muscles couldn’t allow me to do more than the pace I had.

Once I made it to the top of the rope ladder again I saw the crowd looking at me in what I think is awe or disbelief.

I shrugged it off and I carried on, my lungs started to burn and every breath I would take of the cold air I felt like it was choking me. It’s no deniability that I wasn’t dehydrated due to the rain but every time I licked my lips I could only remember the taste of sweat.

 I finally reached the crawl space again with view of everyone’s faces.

Erza and Levy stood next to each other with anticipating expressions, I knew it only meant that they were happy I made it here. Gray’s face looked flaccid, not showing any emotion which he’s known for but I cant imagine what is going through his head right now.

Natsu…

He looks like he’s badly hurt… his eyes that are so full of life, whether he was angry or happy, look overcast and crushed.

It can’t be because of me… can it?

I slumped my body down back into the crawl and proceeded to slink forward inch by inch.

My arms dug deep into the mud and to pull me onward and my legs ploughed and pushed towards the same way moving my aching body closer.

I made it by the exit but my limps wouldn’t pull me out. I wheezed and water formed in my eyes.

I can’t give up! I'm right here!

All the energy I have is to look up at my peers with stunned looks on their faces.

A shadow casted over me, I looked up to see naturally the person who would be here in a time like this.

“Come on Luce, you’re Home Free” Natsu said while smiling sadly, stretching out his hand for me to grab.

I reached for his grimed hand that looked so welcoming.

A force of another pushed the hand away or rather Natsu away. My eyes dilated at the sight of Kain pushing Natsu to the floor.

Natsu’s face turned into to sheer wanting of bloodshed.

“Natsu!” I yelled

He picked himself up from the floor not looking like in the greatest shape either but still better than I am. He stanced himself to fight the giant man and yelled over to me “Get out of there Lucy!”

My Hands clenched the ground below me “N-no.”

Kain made a step forward to Natsu “Lucy please go!” he yelled again.

“I don’t want to run away by myself because no matter what… I’d rather be together with everyone.” I smiled weakly at him.

His eyes looked desperate, they darted to Gray with a plead which Gray understood.

Quickly the raven haired boy ran around the Sumo teacher by my side.

“No! Gray!”

He ignored my protest and his hands grabbed the underneath of my armpits to drag me out. When he pulled me out he carried me bridal style and stood on his legs that were unnerving.

Kain swiftly turned to us but Gray had already started his way into a run, we didn’t get far… Kain was in our way again.

Gray was frozen on the spot.

Kain came charging to us.

“Kain- sensei stop.” A stern female voice said near us.

We turned our heads to see Ultear with an umbrella in her hands.

“That’s enough Kain, you’re excused.” She said coldly.

The large man looked embarrassed at Ultear finding him like this. Before he could protest she gave a frightening glare which made him run to the main house.

She looked to me and Gray with a softer expression I’d never thought she had and what she said was even more surprising “My Apologies for Kain-sensei’s actions Miss Heartfilia. Mr Fullbuster it would be appreciated you take her to her dorm house so she may rest.”

I looked to Gray, he looked indecisive. His eyes were deep in thought while looking at Ultear. Did he know her?

He forced himself to nod and carry me back. I looked back to see if Natsu was alright and sighed in relief when I saw him standing and being excused by Ultear along with the rest of the Grade who were watching the display just shown.

I turned my head back to the front watching the building get closer.

Slowly while we got there I felt a familiar unpleasant sensation. It happened before when I didn’t now Gray and when we were close to another, the other time is when I spoke to him yesterday.

What could it be?

* * *

 

It took me longer than expected but I managed to get clean.

Since the physical education was near the end of our school day I bathed the rest of the time and when I was done I had to quickly dash to the cafeteria for dinner.

My body ached for the rest of the evening and what ached more was the suddenness of the boys having to eat separately from us since they had extra chores tomorrow since it was Saturday.

Finally I could get into bed; it wasn’t hard for me to sleep but my urge to pee at 2 in the morning.

I sat on the side of my bed that made infernal whines I got off the bed quick enough not to draw out the sound. My sock covered feet padded to the bathroom furthest from the room so not to wake up anyone with sensitive ears.

It was unusual to see we weren’t being spied on by the dorm guards, in fact it is weird they aren’t here tonight doing so.

 When I got in the stall I relieved myself and went to the sink to wash my hands.

The cold water was tingly and reminded me of the sensation I had earlier today. It felt stronger now though.

Like it’s behind me…

I looked up at the mirror in front of me and saw a reflection that indeed showed someone was behind me.

Her blue hair covered her face and her stance was uneven.

Once she lifted her gaze it was all over… The frightening process of being pulled to the filled bathtub and the relentless dunking convinced me it was over that was until…

**_She stared at me with grief and pain, her hands itching to either push me back down or to completely let me out of her grasp._ **

**Now _it was up to her to decide._**


	6. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What draws people to be friends is that they see the same truth. They share it. -  
> C.S. Lewis

I viciously coughed against the floor and my cheek leant against the wet floor. My lungs sucking in as much oxygen as possible and my ear drum pounded at hearing the despairing cries that echoed behind me, trying to stop desperately.

She let me out of her grasp.

It happened so fast I couldn’t gather my thoughts on what just occurred and the reasoning of why it did.

All that mattered was the fact that this girl was in pain and she tried to take it out on me. I could tell by the beginning of the epidemic that she was hurting, that she tried to fight herself, that she was regretful…

Once my obstinate coughing died down I pushed myself off the wet floor and looked over my shoulder to the blue head girl who was still balling her eyes out.

It was a shame she was resorted to a despairing young woman, she was well… pretty. Okay not pretty… like beautiful. That alone made me cringe at my own appearance.

Even though she was also drenched in water, her hair was a silky shiny dark blue and already started to curl at the tips. She had white porcelain looking skin and was simply flawless, her skin obviously did well in the seasons with the lack of sun and even if she would be in the sun I doubt the rays of heat would damage her skin.

Her crying started to slow down slightly and her tempest blue eyes made contact with mine and set off another bursting of tears.

I turned my body to her and used my shaky sore arms to pull myself closer to her, and see if I can comfort her somehow. Although deep inside my mind screamed not to do to the circumstances that took place moments ago, my conscience told me to ease her on her weeping.

She hardly noticed I was inching closer to her since her sobs were the only thing that could be heard in the bathroom. The shallow puddles I moved through were icy cold and sent shivers up my spine to my head making it sway slightly.

By the time I reached her my hand automatically reached out for her.

What exactly was I thinking?

She tried to kill me or at the very least hurt me quite badly and I… I feel sorry for her. As if I somehow am looking at a mirror of my own despair. I could quite easily lie to myself and say that the time I’ve spent here weren’t all that bad since I had new friends by my side Erza, Levy, Gray… Natsu. Even having him next to me couldn’t well subside how in fact sad I was.

I _was_ sad that I was forced to be a pawn for my father, I _was_ sad I was yanked away to be manhandled in this god forsaken school, I _am_ sad that this school has no sympathy for its students… I _am_ sad for people like this girl who I am about to comfort and how she was angrily crying and repenting that she forced herself to do something she really didn’t want to do.

I didn’t know what went over me but when I was in arms reach of her I flung myself onto her in an overpowering hug.

Her cries slowly began to stop altogether and I squeezed her tighter by pure emotion. My eyes began to water and escape my own eyes giving into my own melancholy.

Her body stiffened, I'm only assuming she’s confused as to why I'm holding her. Her shoulders slumped though and her sniffs and cries escalated again.

She wrapped her arms around me in return.

“Juvia is sorry.” She whispered. “Juvia is so sorry” she said again bursting into more tears and gripping tightly onto my shoulder of my damped shirt. Her voice was sweet and gentle, I wouldn’t expect less from her appearance but I would disagree due to her actions earlier.

Her sobs quieted down slowly and her body had quiet down from her shaking. All I could hear now was her erratic breathing trying to even out.

“Why?” she breathed out.

My body stiffened at the sound of her voice sounding serious, I wasn’t sure what she was meaning though.

“Excuse me?” my voice broke asking her.

“Juvia was intent on hurting you, probably worse…” she gulped “yet… why are you comforting Juvia?” she asked pulling herself away from my grasp.

I met her dark blue gaze which was almost terrifying to look back at. I wasn’t really sure how to answer her, really the only thing I could think about was my sympathy towards her… no not sympathy.

“I'm empathetic I suppose. Seeing you in pain only reminded me of myself.” I said gazing at the floor refusing to look her in the eye.

“Juvia is in pain, but not in the way your in.” she argued.

I laughed slightly “Pain is pain. Whatever type of pain it is, I can still overlook what just happened.” I said with my voice cracking.

“No Juvia shouldn’t be forgiven. The pain Juvia is in is petty and weak.”

“Petty?” I mumbled

She nodded her head “Juvia is jealous and in love.”

I lifted my eyebrow slightly “How am I involved then?”

She really looked guilty now; even her lip trembled again as if she were to burst into tears right now.

“Gray-sama.” She whispered and I blinked unsure what she was talking about.

“The boy you just befriended… Juvia… Juvia loves him.” She whispered before starting to cry slightly again.

“And Juvia wanted to hurt you because Gray-sama was near Lucy-san… and helped Lucy-san…and…Juvia is so terrible” she wept covering her face with her hands.

My heart was close to stopping, so she’s in love with Gray. It didn’t make much sense but I understood.

What was to be noticed here is that those who came to this school are psychologically unstable and that whatever crimes they committed foreshadows of what their lives were before. I know that’s not always the case but looking at the blue head girl in front of me it’s clear she needs friends.

“I'm sorry Juvia, I didn’t know. For the record I don’t like him.” I said reassuring her.

She shook her head harshly “Juvia can’t handle her emotions, reasoning doesn’t work.”

I was crazy for even thinking of it but it already came out my mouth “Then join our group… if you want. It’s-kinda-our-own-little-pact-to-make-sure-the-teachers-don’t-get-to-us-and-we-watch-each-other’s-back.” I said hastily running out of breath.

She stared at me astonished of what I just asked her, her dull blue eyes gained some life too and her smile was sweet as infectious.

“Really?” she asked for reassurance.

“As a good friend has told me before-‘We’re in this together’.”

* * *

 

Needless to say, the night before became restless as ever along with the fact Juvia and myself had to clean the bathroom without anyone noticing.

I tough task indeed since the storage room was close by where Ultear’s room. If she had caught us we would have been DEAD, and not to mention our stroke of luck that those horrible night guards decided to take the Friday night off to probably drink themselves rotten.

By the time Juvia and I were done we snuck into the bedroom at 4am and managed two hours of sleep. I'm just grateful I did have rest before venturing to the bathroom last night.

Still… I felt like I crawled out of a grave like from a horror film, I did look the part. With the over exertion of my body, the cruel pushing’s of Kain and the bathroom epidemic my muscles were flimsy and weakened tremendously. When the morning siren went off I winced at the slightest movement of my body although I managed without any unwanted attention from my peers in the dorm and since its Saturday we are permitted to wear casual clothes- when I say casual I mean dull and boring. So I put on a plain white shirt along with some tracksuit pants and my worn out sneakers.

Levy and Erza must have left without me noticing but across the room I spotted Juvia looking slightly bashful, most likely waiting for me.

I walked to her and saw Ultear inspect the room before looking at the two of us.

“How are you feeling Miss Heartfilia?” she asked in a dismal manner.

“Just fine Ultear thank you for asking.” I said back in the same dull way.

Her eyebrows dipped low almost making her look angry “Right… you two are dismissed.”  She said gesturing for us to leave.

We slowly passed her and I felt Juvia close behind me feeing nervous which I don’t blame her for.

“Just one more thing girls…” her voice appeared again making us turn.

“If you ever stay up past curfew again there are worst punishments than cleaning up the mess you made in the bathroom. Are we clear?” she asked darkly threating us in a way.

My body was  frozen and by feeling Juvia stiffen I assume her heart probably dropped to the floor as well.

She knew? Did she know about Juvia trying to drown me too? If she did was she just going to let it continue? Or did she just know we tried to clean the bathroom without her noticing without the other important details?

I gulped “Yes Ultear.” I replied cautiously.

Satisfied with my answer she walked away leaving us dumbfounded.

“Lucy-san?” Juvia called out to me softly.

Out of my daze I shook myself internally and looked at Juvia “Just Lucy Juvia. We’re friends now so no need for the –san okay?”

Her face displayed shock “Really? Lucy-san… erm sorry Lucy wants to be friends with Juvia after what happened last night?”

I smiled “Why would I want you in our group of friends if I didn’t want to be friends with you?” I laughed and she blushed slightly but then laughed along with me.

Today it was overcast but no rain fell to my relief and most probably to the boy’s relief who had to wake up early to do chores.  I'm hoping Natsu and Gray were done by now so I could thank them for yesterday and introduce them to Juvia, more to Gray really…

Saturdays in the hall were happier than usual even the fact the boys were busy in the early hours of the morning they seemed happier than usual. Everyone though didn’t go overboard due to Kain-sensei being unpredictable.

Juvia and myself grabbed some breakfast that actually looked somewhat editable since the staff tries slightly harder for the weekend. I walked towards the familiar table and I could already hear Natsu and Gray bickering over something and well Erza wasn’t pleased.

By the time I came to the table I saw Levy at the table eating her toast and watching the scene in front of her which were the boys on their knees in front of Erza and the redhead herself scolding them.

I let out an audible laugh which let all four look to me.

“Luce! Help!” Natsu yelped while on the floor and pressing his hands together in a pleading manner and well Gray just rolled his eyes at the pinkette

I looked to Erza “What happened?” I asked near laughing again.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and sighed exasperatingly “Bickering which friends aren’t supposed to be like.”

“Like I would be friends with this stripper!” Natsu protested.

“You would be lucky if I was your friend pyro.” Gray retaliated.

The boys started again and I sighed showing I’ve given up before I’ve even started. I felt Juvia was still behind me which almost got me forgetting to introduce her.

“Speaking of friends- this is Juvia everyone!” I said pushing her slightly forward.

Her body was frozen under the sights of everyone at the table.

“Nice to meet you Juvia” Erza smiled easing up the table.

 “Yay another Bluenette!” Levy cheered.

“Welcome Nakama” Natsu smiled.

Juvia’s face was flustered at the attention but her face turned a deep red when her and Gray made eye contact.

“Cool” was the only thing Gray said before walking to the table nonchalantly.

Juvia’s high dipped and she faced me pleadingly. My eyebrows twitched in anger toward the cold boy, it makes more sense now why he lived in such a cold region before since he has no tact whatsoever.

“Gray…” I mumbled angrily “Can I speak to you for a second” I pointed to the food line. Gray looked surprised at my demeanour and slowly got up.

My eyes darted to Natsu’s briefly and his expression was not impressed in the slightest, I just turned my attention away from the boy piercing me with his dark green stare to Juvia instead.

“Juvia go sit next to Levy. This will only be a second.” I nudged her to the table.

She swiftly turned to me and whispered in my ear “Don’t take him away Love Rival.”

Love Rival? Did I hear right?

I sweat dropped “No no I'm helping you out.” I whispered back.

She squeaked before I nudged her to the table and Gray and I walked to where the group can’t hear us. I looked over my shoulders and his carefree slash don’t give a damn look was irritating me beyond belief. I turned on my heel when we were far enough and gave him a deadly look.

His eyebrows rose at my action and he shifted to lean on a nearby chair, looking uncaring again… he’s really getting on my nerve right now.

“What exactly was that back there?” I asked angrily.

“I didn’t do anything, perhaps talk to yer boyfriend.” He ‘tched’ me.

“W-what? H-he’s not- that’s not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about how you brushed off Juvia like nothing!”

Gray looked angry now “And why do you care? She’s just a stalker of mine so I don’t see why it’s your concern.”

“Stalker?” I mumbled. I didn’t think her obsession was that extensive.

“She’s my friend that’s why.” I countered “Just be nice, she really likes you and I'm sure now that you’re friends she’ll stop… pestering you.”

He gave me a deadpanned look and sighed in defeat, clearly meaning I had won this argument and early might I add.

We walked back to the table with Gray tailing me reluctantly and the first thing I noticed was Natsu’s gaze on us, fierce and captivating.

The second person my gaze fell on was Juvia’s and it was lovesick all over. Her eyes were widened with anxiousness and her smile reached ear to ear.

Before I gave Gray a choice I sat next to Natsu and Erza which only left space next to Juvia and Levy. I could almost feel my head burning from behind but I brushed it off without a care.

He grouchily sat next to Levy creating some space between himself and Juvia and sitting across from me at the table. Gray quietly sat where he was listening to Erza and Levy talk to Juvia.

Natsu leaned against me catching my attention and when I was about to tell him off his mouth was already by my ear. Hot and moist was his breath and sent shivers down my spine.

“Why do you smell like dirty water?” he asked gruffly.

My heart stuttered at the memory of last night which I must keep to myself or Juvia might be kicked out before she started.

My gulp was near audible but I coughed to cover it up “That’s rude, the girls water system isn’t perfect. I did the best I could.”

He growled “Did something happen Luce?”

That’s just like him, reading my mind as easily as a book and showing up in times that are near to unexplainable.

Before I could answer a shriek came from Levy’s lips and Juvia smiling like a fool and fainting hanging half off the seat. My sights turned to the boy seated across me and his shirt was off… _again._

I only just wish that the cafeteria didn’t make an uproar that alerted Kain-sensei. But something about watching the scene in front of me made me smile and feel happy.

Whether it is Natsu and Gray arguing over Gray’s stripping habit, Erza yelling at the bother of them, Levy and myself laughing over the matter and now Juvia’s fangirl ways on Gray’s action.

As great as the group is in its different antics and personality traits, our little group was still incomplete.

But for now our next task is standing together as a unit tomorrow at confessionals. Even though we have been through several together I think we have an upper hand in having eighty percent of the group on our side.

With that said why do I still feel unsettled?


	7. Nothing has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My experiences have taught me that things rarely improve with a simple change of scenery- Pittacus Lore, The Power of Six (Lorien Legacies)

I don’t know where I am right now…

Its pitch black and I can’t see my own hands within the darkness. I'm not sure how long I’ve been in here but it seems like I was floating in a way, unaware of where I was or why that was so.

Suddenly a light flickered from a distance and I started to walk to it regardless that I am floating. Foot after foot the light was no longer flickering and was starting to engulf the floor I was about to walk upon. I'm not sure why I was even walking towards it but I had the desire to know what it was and why I am so entranced by it.

Before I knew it the blackness was gone and I was standing in a room… my old room.

I blinked in surprise to see it again. Why was I here? When did I come back?

A sudden noise came from outside the door and it was unexpectedly knocked open with the sight of two of the resident body guards carrying… me? I stood in shock wondering if this was all real or just a memory but I kept watching though as to expect something new from what I know.

The two guards held me roughly but I wasn’t necessarily unmoving myself as I was trying to break free of their grips. My clothes were tattered and my eyes were raw showing my tiredness and the fact I had been crying for who knows how long.  They pushed me roughly inside the room towards my bed but I tripped and fell onto the floor with a large thud

They menacingly glared at me from where they stood, intimidating and harsh. But they were nothing compared to...

Another set of footsteps were approaching but were doing so calmly, collectively and dignified like. I and the image of me knew very well who was coming.

“Lucy…” a deep voice called out.

The image of me refused to look to the voice, she… I was blocking the view of my father.

“You can try to ignore me all you like Lucy but that doesn’t change the matter at hand. I really am getting tired of this deviant attitude of yours.”

I watched myself tear up but still holding strong without a word said back at my father. And my father knew all too well that I was going to ignore him.

“Very well, I shall take your silence as a sign of repentance.”

The image of me snorted at the ridiculous statement and my father had enough.

He slapped me.

Although it wasn’t I who got slapped I did remember how it felt, the memory of the emotions flowing through me was almost unbearably painful in my heart. I so badly wanted to leave and not watch the rest of the memory but at the same time I couldn’t pull myself away either.

My father looked indifferent that he slapped his daughter, but I on the other hand was now broken down in my own tears.

“My livelihood depends on you finding a suitor Lucy and if you keep running away or hurting your suitors, I will have to take action. Do you understand?” my father said formally.

I saw the image of me look angry, teeth bearing nearly. Although my father couldn’t see, he did realise that I had enough. But he honestly didn’t care.

“I will see you in a few days with a new suitor and I hope by then you will oblige and do what you were born to do.”

He left the room with the guards and I could hear he locked the door and commanded the men to be stationed outside the door.

I didn’t really focus on what he said exactly as I walked to the vision of me, who was crying uncontrollably and is tightly gripping her dress. I frowned as I saw the rings around her eyes more clearly from the constant battle of crying. I bend down and sat next to her… or rather me… I'm not sure how to narrate this.

I sighed loudly as I sat down, since this was not real she wouldn’t hear or see me but it didn’t stop me from talking to the vision that was still crying.

“I know life seems bleak right now… and it won’t get better from here… but you will feel better in the future.” I speak silently.

The sobs of my vision died down, as if she was listening and I continued “The situation won’t change… not by a longshot. But you will have friends you can rely on and they’ll do so in return” I said louder, smiling slightly at the memory of my friends.

I got up and looked towards the black abyss I came from as I'm ready to leave this place. I looked to the vision of me who was drying her tears up and before I took a step into the abyss, she called out to me.

“Don’t give up.” she said

* * *

My eyes shot open.

The siren filled the campus and as my body lay still on my bed; my heart was thrashing in my chest from the last thing my dream-self heard.  

“Don’t give up” I tested on my lips.

It was soothing but yet a request of my own that needed to be done. Although my heart was racing, it wasn’t fear of any sort but it was beating with excitement and vigour I hadn’t felt in a while now. Perhaps some optimism overpowered me…?

Perhaps someone knew I needed it for today.

-Because today was Confessionals.

We’ve had plenty of them already but they all felt bitter and unnerving. And even though the second or third confessional we had a small group, that was non-judgmental and supportive, it still wasn’t enough.

But now this week we got two new members which total us with six and we outrank the Confessional set of eight. So perhaps we might make it through the Confessionals with minimal mental damage? Am I being too optimistic now?

I dress into some drab casual clothes which I made sure that were warm so I ended up in a track suit, nevertheless it was warm and comfortable.

As I finished cleaning my bed and area I left to the cafeteria and saw our table that only had Gray and Erza at it.

“Morning Lucy, you took long.” Erza greeted.

I sweat dropped “Some people don’t wake up before the siren Erza” I chuckled slightly.

“Early bird catches the worm after all.” she replied nonchalantly.

“I don’t see how your stamina can keep up like that” Gray commented.

“It’s fairly easy when you have the discipline.” Erza countered.

“Says the girl in a delinquent school…” Gray mumbled with a sweat drop.

I looked around the cafeteria for some more members but no sign “Where’s everyone else?”

Erza was first to respond “Levy and Juvia had to finish some homework and decided to do it together, I'm sure they’ll be down in a minute.”

‘Smart’ I thought

“And Natsu?” I asked Gray.

Gray tried to stifle his laugh “The Pyromaniac managed to sleep through the siren and Rustyrose-sensei kicked his ass out of bed. He’s probably getting his ears chewed out right now.”

I felt like laughing myself, it seemed like something Natsu would do although I did miss his presence. It usually makes the day brighter.

Somehow my face reflected how I felt and Gray didn’t hold back his teasing “Relax Lucy, your boyfriend will be here any second.”

My face burned up “H-he’s not my boyfriend!”

“Who’s not your boyfriend?” a familiar voice asked behind me.

I was close to screaming aloud if Erza hadn’t covered my mouth before I did. Besides that my hand flew up to my chest and tried to grab my heart before it popped out.

“Natsu!” I hissed.

Natsu and Gray though were trying very hard to stifle their laughter but looked as if they were dying on the floor which made me want to scream at them loudly but given that wasn’t a good idea, I let my fists ball up ready to punch. I didn’t even realise my hand was already raised to them until Erza wrapped her hand around my fist.

“Maybe you could let this slide. It’s not very often they get along.” She reasoned sweetly.

My tensed fist loosened under Erza’s sweet hold and was almost about to tense up again after I heard the boys

“Woah were you considering to hit us there? So you are violent with guys!” Gray said in a surprising tone.

Before I replied Natsu intervened “They were all probably creeps anyway, right Luce?”

I kept my mouth shut hoping the subject and thank Mavis it did. The two Bluenette’s that were missing from the group finally arrived along with their grotesque meals.

“Morning everyone” Levy smiled sitting next to Natsu and I.

“H-hello.” Juvia greeted shyly and taking her place next to Erza since Gray made sure that she couldn’t sit next to him.

I only shook my head but I guess it can’t be helped that Gray would be distant towards Juvia. She is a nice person… aside from what I thought of her in the beginning.

Although I wanted to desperately forget, the memory was still fresh and nowhere to be forgotten. Beside the point, Juvia is my friend now thus I forgive her and no matter what, I will forget.

But some make it harder than expected.

I felt soft blows of air of my ear and slightly turned my head and saw dark green eyes staring at me with curiosity and intensity. My heart was caught in my throat as it felt like I couldn’t say a word nevertheless I did managed to choke out something.

“W…what are you doing?” I tried to say

“You don’t smell like the stinky water from yesterday and I remember you blamed it on the plumbing.” He said with seriousness

My brain was bouncing the walls of my skull… had he always been observant? And why was he pressing the matter the first place? Was I not being cautious enough in being reserved yesterday? Or was being reserved revealing that something was wrong?

Either way I have to avoid the subject… for Juvia’s sake.

“The plumbing does act up time to time…” I said in a monotone manner, keeping my eyes from meeting his.

“You’re hiding something aren’t you.” He whispered so no one else could hear.

My heart is hammering against my chest and at the same time I felt the air around me was vanishing in an instant.

Natsu’s expression was becoming more troublesome as I didn’t want to speak but he wasn’t going to let the matter slide.

Before I knew it he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards where the meal trays were. But to keep it looking casual he yelled out “Yosh I'm still starving! Come with me Luce!”

Everyone’s eyes that were once focused on us had now reverted their gazes back where they previously were. Natsu is very good at making things look casual and not making a big scene albeit the second day we were here.

Once we reached the non-busy spot he tightened his grip on me instead of letting go.

“Luce, did something happen?” he asked

Before I could reply he interrupted me “And don’t try lying to me, I can tell if you are.”

I closed my mouth again, he caught me.

I couldn’t do anything but be quiet which irritated him “Lucy…” he growled my full name

This time he let go of me which sent shivers down my body for some reason, it was as if I didn’t feel safe anymore. To replace the feeling I folded my arms over my abdomen and held onto my own arms.

He sighed “I won’t make a scene but if you want trust to stay here then please say something.”

I drew a shaky breathe “I'm sorry Natsu, I do trust you… it’s just... I don’t want her to… ”

Natsu’s gaze softened “Does this have anything to do with the new girl?”

I casted my gaze away but I nodded my head.

“And you don’t want to single her out because you’re friends now?”

“Not in those exact words” I whispered.

His voice sounded more soothing now “Then what?”

“She reminds me so myself and despite what happened she repented and for her sake the topic won’t appear again.”

Natsu looked to the table but more specifically to where Juvia was, I followed his gaze and saw that the bluenette was looking back at us with concern and guilt all into one.

“What did she do?” his tone sounded like he wasn’t going to ask the question again and that it is compulsory that I answer it.

I gave up “She tried to drown me”

His breathing halted.

His fists balled up.

He closed his eyes closed.

“Okay” he simply said and he walked towards the door and into the courtyard.

* * *

 

Confessionals were finally here again but my confidence I had before was thrown under the bus.

Natsu hadn’t looked or spoken to me the rest of the time before now and I can only imagine why. His trust in me had probably been shattered and he had possibly done some major thinking of whether or not to hurt someone. I just hope it’s not Juvia.

We finally gone into the room and Zancrow hadn’t arrived yet but the tension in the room was thick. It was odd that it was because no one had known about the conversation between Natsu and I. If there was, it would maybe be Juvia but she had probably gathered the information while watching us at lunch.

Natsu had decided to sit as far away from me as possible which he never does. It hurt me a bit. Juvia decided to sit next to Erza who was next to me and every time I looked at her, she too was noticing Natsu’s behaviour and it made her antsy.

Zacrow’s laugh filled the room and the freak finally arrived. His wild eyes still cause me to shiver in fear and his hair was in its usual travesty but besides those factors we all did notice that he was in cockier mood than usual.

“Alright kids” he cheered mockingly “I have treat for ya before we start… a New friend! Yay!” he cheered insultingly again.

My mind was flooded of ideas of who was going to come through the door, but it was nowhere near what I expected.

A little girl.

The two guards that I encountered on my first day, practically shoved the petite girl in the room. She must only be reaching 13 but her body language suggested she was much younger. She had beautiful long dark blue hair that were in pigtails and her eyes, although looking dull, were a beautiful fawn colour.

She awkwardly stood next to Zancrow waiting for him to say what he had to say.

“Well missy, this here is confessionals were you share with us of what got you into here and you make a path of recovery yadadada… So do you want to tell us why you are here or should I?”

She refused to look at him or us but kept staring at the floor, her silence answered his question. She looked mentally broken and Zancrow was breaking it further and further.

“Well this is Wendy Marvel and she is the youngest we’ve ever had to enrol so she’s a little shy.” Zancrow mocked.

“And this little missy’s foster home had all been murdered and the only soul survivor was… you guessed it! With no evidence of an outsider killing them and a poor defence from Miss Marvel she was sent here.  Now guess who she described- a man with tattoo’s and white hair aaaaaand a skull staff that had a crystal ball between its teeth! Have you heard anything more ridiculous?!” Zancrow started to manically laugh as he usually did and the small girl was on the verge of crying.

I growled quietly to myself and I saw the rest of the group feeling my sentiments, although I hadn’t expected anyone to make a move.

That’s until Juvia got up.


End file.
